Pride is a Sin
by xxInkStainsxx
Summary: Rin is now eighteen and she realizes she is falling for her guardian Sesshoumaru. However, Sesshoumaru is too proud to admit his feelings. Meanwhile, more and more people are interferring with their lives. Will their loves bloosm or end? Lemons to come!
1. Realization

_**Author's Note: Hello! I'm Kalista! This is my brand spanking new Inuyasha fanfic. It's my first too! I hope you enjoy it. I adore Rin and Sesshoumaru and I am willing to bet bucks that they are going to end up together. This is a small story I wrote about them, expect it to be dramatic and romantic. Lemons will come, I think -.- Please REVIEW! And e-mail me, IM me! Thank you!**_

Chapter One: Realization 

Rin opened her eyes and found her favorite face in the world looking back at her. His face was emotionlessly, as usual. Yet it didn't matter her, she knew he cared. If he didn't, then he wouldn't have came back to save her.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said shortly as he started to walk away, "Follow along."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said happily as she jumped back to life and quickly trotted behind her lord.

Her brown eyes followed his face curiously and she wondered why he wasn't saying a word. She couldn't remember a thing that happened after Naraku had kidnapped her. But one thing was for sure… her lord had come to save her once more.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin said softy as she tugged on the edge of his clothes gently, "Thank you." She whispered and gave him a cute smile to show her sincerity.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the human girl that he had saved so long ago and studied her smile. That smile had confused him so long ago. Why was she always so happy when there honestly wasn't anything to be happy about? It was a simple act of charity when he had saved her, was it not? Or was there something more? Of destiny, perhaps? No matter, it had happened and now she was with him. "I will always protect you, Rin. You are my ward." He said simply and lifted his head to continue the journey.

It was easy for him to say, yet he didn't know Rin had taken it quiet seriously. Her brown eyes looked at her lord surprised and felt a small blush color her cheeks. Lately, she had blushed more around her lord than before. She was changing and growing. It confused her yet excited her. She didn't know though, that she was slowly following in love with this self claimed guardian.

"Always, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin whispered as she caught up to him, her eyes lightened with hope.

"…Always, Rin."

7 years later…

Sesshoumaru watched Rin carefully through the corner of his eye even though he was thinking about other things. The battle between Naraku and himself was finally over, and it seemed as if there one thing left to do. Go back to the Western Lands and produce an heir. His golden eyes flickered slightly at the idea and gave a small sigh. Of course he had to do it, though nobody had any idea how much he dreaded the idea. He had left the issue long enough though and had no choice but to finally face it. With another sigh, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and leaned back on the rock attempting to rest. He was quickly disturbed by Rin who waved flowers under his nose in an innocent gesture.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" Rin said softly as she poked her lord, attempting to cheer him up. Her brown eyes gazed over his face and she blushed while her eyes lingered one too many seconds on his lips. Rin quickly lowered her head in embarrassment and hoped that Sesshoumaru didn't notice her blush.

She was already eighteen now, ripe for marriage. Her lord had asked many times if she wished to leave, but Rin had declined. There was nothing she wanted more than to be with him forever. She didn't say that of course, she knew her place well enough to shut her mouth. Jaken and left a couple years ago to settle down once Naraku was finished. He had advised her to leave Sesshoumaru as well, not because that she wasn't wanted anymore, but because it was dangerous. There was no place for a human in Sesshoumaru's world and Rin knew that better than anybody. However, she still stayed. As long as possible was her goal. Her lord had not told her to leave yet and Rin was determined to stay until he shouted at her to go away.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to see the flowers in his face. He took them and let his claws linger over the soft rose pedals. Roses never grew in the Western Lands and he wondered what had changed. "Rin, I shall go home tomorrow." He said in his normal short tone and glanced at the girl who had grown into a woman. His eyes flickered over her body, taking in the womanly curves she had developed, the soft delicate shape of her lips and the long silky hair that now went all the way to her waist. She was a beauty. There was no doubt about it.

Ever since Rin had turned sixteen, more and more admirers started to court her. Sesshoumaru found it quiet irritating and asked more than once if Rin wished to leave. He didn't even understand why he was keeping her for so long. Perhaps he had grown use to her? The thought brought a slight scowl to his face. Grow use to a human? No. Even if he had, he had too much pride to ever admit that. However, once again, it is time for him to ask the question.

"Do you wish to accompany me to the Western Lands? Or do you wish to stay in a village and perhaps settle?" He asked softly while standing up prepared to leave. He wasn't even looking at Rin while he asked. For some odd reason, Sesshoumaru loved to go to excessive extends to show that he doesn't care. Like that one time he saved her from Naraku, he was scared out of his wits yet he tried to make a big deal about how he didn't care. He found it quiet funny how he was contradictory like that. However, his ears listened intently as he waited for Rin's answer.

Rin smiled slightly as she tilted her head and looked at her lord. She was already tall enough so her head didn't have to lift very high just to look at him. She was about 5'7, which is about where Sesshoumaru's shoulder was. She liked it, that way she could always look into his eyes when she spoke. His eyes fascinated her, so gold, so beautiful…She blinked as she heard his voice and frowned slightly at the question. Why did he always ask that? Did she make it not clear enough? She had ever intention of staying forever with him. Forever, till the day she died.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin will stay with you forever." She said softly and smiled deeply into his eyes. It was the truth…she wanted to be with him forever. He was the one that had saved her so many years ago, but it wasn't gratitude that was making her stay. No, it was something much more.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded at her reply but inside he was letting out a breath of relief. He wasn't even sure why he had been so nervous. Surely, he wasn't scared that she would leave him? No, of course not…He wasn't sure what these feelings he was getting were, they were simply too knew for him to understand. Sesshoumaru lifted his head to glance at the orange sky knowing that night would soon come. Blinking slightly, Sesshoumaru sniffed the air again and growled knowing that rain was going to come as well. He didn't speak another word while he quickly started to walk towards a cave nearby.

Rin gave a small frown as she felt a rain drop on her forehead. "Sesshoumaru-" she wanted to warn him about the rain but it was too late. By the time she had caught up with him, it was pouring.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he watched Rin start sneezing and get drenched. He didn't say a word while he picked her up and let her lay in his hands while he started to run towards the cave. It took only a couple minuets to get there, but they were both soaked.

"Get changed, Rin." Sesshoumaru instructed briefly as he sat down and started a fire. He made no move to change though and merely sat there by the fire attempting to dry himself. Rin sneezed once more and nodded numbly while she glanced around trying to find a place to undress. Sesshoumaru watched with a slight smirk on his face as he realized she had truly grown up. It was a bit odd for him to find that she was actually embarrassed to be nude around him. However, Sesshoumaru found it a bit cute as well.

Finally, Rin found a place to change behind a large rock that was present and started to get out of her kimono. Her face blushed bright red as she hugged herself, trying to hide as much of her flesh as possible even though she knew her lord wasn't watching. She peaked at him curiously as she threw her clothes near the fire to dry. Then, much to her embarrassment, her eyes flickered over her lord's body in an unusual way. It was almost as if she was interested in him. And that was probably the case. Her face blush deepened as she closed her eyes and she could hear her heart pounding. Suddenly it hit her; she was in love with him…her lord, guardian and protector…Sesshoumaru. Love strikes at unusual times, and Rin found that to be true. There she was, standing naked and her face blushing bright red while realizing this wonderful and terrible thing.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked as he threw her clothes back at her, "Your clothes are dry." He said shortly and rested his head on the walls of the cave. After a brief moment of staring at the night sky, he closed his eyes falling peacefully asleep.

Rin gulped as her eyes wandered over his body and sighed wondering where her feeling would end as. The realization came so fast, it wasn't even a shock now. She knew that the feeling had been there for so long…she just hoped the her love wouldn't end in disaster.

**A/N: Liked that? Better is yet to come. Next chapter Rin and Sesshy shall return to the Western Lands and they are in for a surprise. wink**


	2. The Ghost of the Past

**A/N: Omigod. Thank you to those that have reviewed. I am now starting to update as soon as my little fingers and brain will take me. Thank you again to those who have reviewed! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! .**

Chapter Two: Ghost of the Past 

Sesshoumaru shifted slightly as he opened up an eye and winced at the bright morning sun. He slowly stood up and his lips curled slightly as he smelt Rin's scent in the air. It was fresh and smelt of roses, berries and grass. Slowly, he walked over to where she was still sleeping and watched her intently. She was so beautiful, especially with the gold rays shining in her hair and face that were reflections of the sun. Her face was peaceful and glowing with youth which caused Sesshoumaru wanting to brush his fingers across her delicate cheek.

Before he knew it, his hand was already out and he blinked while realizing that. Rin suddenly opened her eyes and was shocked to see Sesshoumaru's fingers inches from her cheek.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She whispered in a softly voice and blushed slightly as she lifted her head to look at him. Rin wasn't sure what that was about but her heart was pounding loudly while her face was inches from his. Her brown eyes kept glancing at his lips and she shivered wondering what would happen.

Perhaps it was for the best, nothing really happened. Sesshoumaru gulped as he quickly pulled back his hand and gave it a furious glare as if determined to believe his hand had acted on its own. "Hurry, Rin. We have no time to waste. Let's arrive back to the Western Lands quickly." He said with a chilling voice and unspoken anger. He wasn't angry at Rin though, and he knew it. He was mad at himself, for almost letting his emotions show. Never, would he care for a human. Never.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-san." Rin said as she gathered her stuff and followed her lord. His anger at his hand confused her, but she didn't think much about it since she was too excited about their journey. She had never been to the Western Lands and was quiet curious of what it was like. She wanted to understand it and perhaps become part of it…Her pink lips curled as she watched Sesshoumaru disappear in the horizon but then stopped to wait for her. She loved him, it was all so obvious now. How could she not see it before? Giving out a small sigh, she closed her eyes hoping and praying that possibly…maybe just a little…he might love her back.

They arrived at the Western Lands that night. The stars sparked under the sapphire sky and Rin smiled happily at Sesshoumaru. "Your homeland is pretty, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said happily and resisted the urge to hug him out of joy.

Her lord's lips curled slightly as he nodded and lifted his head to the sky, "It is true. No place can match its beauty. Welcome, Rin." He said and stroke her cheek lightly while he looked at her. She was so pretty, innocent and intriguing…if only she wasn't human. Sesshoumaru often wondered why on earth did he keep this human by his side? Both friend and foes of him were puzzled as well. It started out as gratitude. He merely wanted to thank her for caring for him while he was wounded. But then, the feelings changed…he got used to her laughter, smile, flowers, scent…her everything. It could only stay as a guardian ward relationship though. More can not be tolerated or accepted. Sesshoumaru knew that more than anybody. He couldn't betray his mother, father or his duty as the lord of the Western Lands. He couldn't betray this country. If only Rin was not a human, so many things would be so much easier…but no. He didn't love her, things could still change, right? Or was it already too late…

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked as she closed her eyes while he touched her. His cold fingers against her cheek sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. It was as if she was waiting for him to do this all her life. It was merely a touch though, how could it be so intense? "Rin has something to tell Sesshoumaru-sama…" She started out softly. Perhaps this was the time? In this beautiful Western Lands, she could finally say what was on her mind. That she liked him, loved him, wanted to stay with him forever even though he and her were different…She didn't get the chance to say anything though. She was disrupted by another beautiful voice.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…"

Both Rin and Sesshoumaru quickly glanced towards the owner of the voice and Rin gasped. There she was, a woman that looked exactly like her. The woman had long silky black hair that went all the way to her waist. Her skin was creamy and smooth, glowing in the moon light. She wore a long fancy dark red kimono that seemed to enhance the color of her small lips. Everyway you looked at it, she was a beauty…and a youkai. The ears on her head were obvious enough, also the red tail that wagged happily were all evidence that she was a fox. Her brown eyes totally ignored Rin and it was obvious who she was looking for. Lord Sesshoumaru…

"Kira?" Sesshoumaru blinked as he, too, ignored Rin and quickly walked over to the woman seemingly knowing her. "I thought you died…" He whispered softly while his long fingers stroke Kira's cheek just as it did Rin's. Those gestures made Rin want to scream, explode, and kill the woman that was letting Sesshoumaru do so. How could this happen…Right when she was about to say the most important speech of her life? With a huge unsatisfied frown on her lips, Rin quickly walked over to where her lord was, determined to protect him from this stupid fox.

"I thought I did, too…but I was saved by somebody. I have awaited you ever since in these Western Lands." Kira whispered softly and she flickered her eyes over Sesshoumaru's face while smiling tenderly, "Now you are back. We can finally fulfill your mother's wishes…"

Sesshoumaru nodded as he continued to look at Kira as if she was paradise itself. Rin wondered, what was she in his heart anyway? How could he ignore her so quickly and abandon her as if she was nothing. Jealousy pierced into her heart as she watched the two faces get closer and almost end up in a kiss. No! Rin shouted inside and "accidentally" kicked the stupid fox demon in the shin.

"Oh." Kira blinked as she finally acknowledged Rin. She was shocked to see the human looking so much alike to her but paid no attention. "Who is this human girl, Sesshoumaru?" She asked curly and looked at him curiously.

He frowned slightly and glanced at Rin for a second before shrugging, "Rin. My ward." He said trying to forget the irritation of Kira calling Rin a human girl. She was more than a human girl, so much more.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" Rin whined as she forcefully pushed Kira away and hoped to God that stupid fox demon would just trip and kill herself. "Who is this girl…" She whispered softly and gulped hoping he wouldn't say something like 'this is my wife'.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes looked down at the ground for a second and he wondered how to tell Rin. He didn't want to hurt her, but then again, she didn't have feelings for him. Right? "Kira, please wait for us in the palace. Rin and I have some things to talk about." He said softly and stared at the beauty while she bowed and started to head towards the palace. His lips curled slightly knowing that Kira hadn't changed a bit. Still obedient, beautiful, understanding and charming…

"Sesshoumaru-san!" Rin said slightly annoyed at the fact that he kept ignoring her for the fox demon. She groaned and shook her head, "Please, tell me." She implored and bit her lip preparing for the worst.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin. She was a beauty too, yet strikingly similar to Kira. He knew though, that there were some differences. Rin was a human and Kira was one of his kinds. Lowering his head for a bit, he wondered where to begin. "We were childhood friends. Mother took care of Kira like she was her own child and was quiet fond of her. However, one day when we were playing we got lost and were attacked by demons. She died trying to help me, and now I suppose she's back." Sesshoumaru said softly and his brow furrowed wondering if she was just some type of demon disguised. It was quiet impossible though since not many were aware of Kira. "My mother's wish was for us to mate since mating her, the Northern Lands and the Western Lands would become allies." He explained shortly and looked at Rin intently to try and see her reaction.

Rin's face was blank while she listened to him but inside she was boiling. She couldn't believe it, Sesshoumaru had a childhood friend? A friend that he was destined to mate and become lovers with? It was a nightmare come true to Rin. She bit her lip and looked at Sesshoumaru. She scanned his face for some type, any type of sadness or pity. None, nothing was there. "Sesshoumaru-sama…" She whispered and wondered if he thought she would be okay with this type of arrangement. That she would be fine and just watch him fall into another woman's arms? Did he not know that Rin would go crazy if that happened, she wouldn't be able to sleep or eat or even talk without feeling empty and incomplete? _Sesshoumaru-sama, don't you know how Rin feels?_ "Will you mate with her?" She whispered softly, needing to know. Every cell in her body prayed that he would reject the idea because he cared for her more. Please…

Sesshoumaru paused as he pondered over the question. He wasn't sure how to reply, he himself hadn't even thought about it much, either. Would he? Should he? Could he? The entire Western Lands were at stake, there was no telling how the Northern Lands would react if he had rejected their only Princess. He lifted his head to look one more time at the starry night sky and sighed, "Yes, Rin. I must fulfill my duty."

Rin froze. It felt as if she had been sentenced to death. Or worst.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. So, I know what you are thinking. What is going to happen to Rin and Sesshoumaru's relationship? Are they going to simply let go of each other or confess their feelings? They don't even know what each other are thinking at this time though! What will happen when they find out o.0? What will Kira do to Rin? And what on Earth is up with Kira and Rin looking the same? How will Sesshoumaru over come his sense of duty? Read on and find out! . **

**P.S: Please Review! I want to know your ideas and suggestions! I want to make this story more interesting with your help…so please review TT**

**Thanks!**


	3. A Kiss

**A/N: Thanks once again for the review guys! I shall take in consideration of all your suggestions. Thank you sphinx for the criticism, I shall try and make Rin go back to the innocent her . But now that she has a love rival, do expect her to be slightly different than before. Also, I apologize for the late update but school had just started -.- Thanks for the support and remember…Review, review, review!**

Chapter Three: A Kiss 

"_Where do you love more than anywhere on the Earth, Sesshoumaru-sama?"_

"…_The Western Lands. It is my birthplace and where all my memories lie."_

"_Is it pretty there?"_

"_Yes, Rin."_

"_So pretty that you would do anything to protect it, my lord?"_

"…_Yes, Rin. I would do anything."_

Their conversation so long ago had come back now. Rin opened her eyes to stare at the land so beautiful just as her lord had described. The snow was falling gently onto her dark blue kimono and melted while she sat there by the frozen river.

It was morning already; everything that had happened last night was gone but not over. The thought of last night caused Rin to almost instinctively close her eyes in pain. Yes, the night was over but the pain remained. It hurt every time she thought of it. It felt as if needles were stabbing her heart and not letting her breath. It hurt so badly, but what could she do? She wanted to hate that woman named Kira. Hate her and wish her to be killed yet she couldn't… What wrong did the girl have? Perhaps Rin should even thank Kira for saving Sesshoumaru so long ago…

Rin could only blame herself. She had known that Sesshoumaru was a demon for so long and that they would never be together. But she hoped, and wished and believed in those things called "Happily Ever After"…She foolishly believed that Love could conquer all and now it was time she had to pay the price. It was a shock to her how much she hurt and grieved and the fact that so many tears could come just by the thought that she had lost her lord forever. Since when did she sink so deep? When did she actually start to fall without realizing? And now it is too late.

A snowflake fell silently on her lip and melted there as well. Rin licked her lips to feel the icy coldness of the sweet water and slowly opened her eyes to embrace the beauty of Sesshoumaru's garden. She had just found it this morning while she was wandering aimlessly through the halls. The memory made her frown slightly and she hoped dearly that Sesshoumaru couldn't tell what was wrong with her. When he had told her that he was going to mate with Kira, she had been so shocked she wasn't sure what to do. She had heard her voice excuse her to her own room and then endless tears came flowing. He mustn't have guessed what her feelings were though, hopefully. Rin was positive he would laugh at her if he had known.

The garden she had found was beautiful though. From there, the entire Western Lands were in view. Enormous never ending mountains, tall pine trees, silvery white sky that contained a tint of pink since the golden sun was rising…Breathtakingly beautiful could sum it all up, her lord was not joking when he had told her that.

Rin's soft pink lips curled at the sight and she took a deep breath smelling the fresh morning air, "This is where Sesshoumaru-sama grew up…this is his homeland." She murmured to herself and wondered what his childhood was like. Where he played? When did he go when he was alone? How did he spend time? Did he sit here too, by the frozen lake and swim here? Or did he just close his eyes and meditate like Rin liked to do? There were so many things she wanted to know. To understand him better and love him…No, she couldn't. Her eyes darkened slightly as she bit her lip. It was true, she couldn't love him. Not when he was going to take another girl as his mate…

"You're Rin, correct?"

The voice made Rin jump a little and she quickly turned around. She was a bit surprised to find Kira smiling back at her. "Yes, and you are Kira." Rin said softly not sure how to act around her love rival. Her brown eyes looked at the woman and wondered if Sesshoumaru and she had mated yet. Every cell in Rin's body prayed that they hadn't. The thought was unbearable.

"Right, kiddo." Kira said and cheerfully took a seat by Rin. She lifted a delicate finger and twirled a strand of her long black hair around it, "You're Sesshoumaru's ward." Her voice hinted bits of mockery and she turned her head to glance at Rin, "I don't know why he would keep a human girl by his side but I suppose it's because you look like me…"

Her words pierced through Rin's heart and she too realized that what Kira said just might be true. They did look strikingly similar, perhaps Sesshoumaru had used her? A shiver went through her body as she embraced the possible truth. Was that why? He was simply using her? Through the shock and confusion Rin finally found her voice, "Possibly." She said simply and was determined not to let this woman scare her down.

"Anyway." Kira said with a shrug as she cheerfully hugged Rin, "Now that I'm back, I should thank you for taking care of my dear mate. You are welcome anytime in our palace and maybe you can even be my nanny for Sesshoumaru and I's children." The dark haired girl quickly stood up and waved at Rin while starting to head towards the palace with a smirk on her face. She had spoken as if Sesshoumaru had already mated with her which was far from true. Kira was smart though, she had already guessed that Sesshoumaru had special feelings for this dumb human and had decided to teach that girl a lesson. Rin was definitely interfering with her plans.

The color drained from Rin's face as she listened to Kira talk. Surely they didn't already…no…it was only one night. Was Sesshoumaru that eager to be rid of Rin and into another woman's arms? She bit her lip while she watched Kira start to walk away and knew that she had to ask the question that will perhaps haunt her forever if she didn't ask. Yet if she did ask, the answer would most likely destroy her. Taking a sharp breath, she called after Kira, "Kira, did you and Sesshoumaru…"

It was no use, the alluring fox demon was already gone and out of sight. Kira had been so impatient to go away because she knew that she needed to do her next step fast and swiftly. Not time should be wasted with this annoying human on her tail, everything was getting risky. She must mate with the lord of the Western Lands. When Kira wanted something…she would get it no matter what.

Sesshoumaru groaned while he woke up to the empty room. The sun was already shining bright, birds were singing, everything seemed normal…yet Sesshoumaru knew something was missing. It was her scent. Rin's scent. His golden eyes glanced at the floor for a second and sighed at the memory of last night. It had killed him to tell Rin his plans. Mate with Kira, leave his land at peace and leave Rin all by herself…It had bothered him once he said it and he wasn't sure why. Groaning once more, Sesshoumaru started to get up. He got dressed fairly quickly and pushed open his huge bedroom door to head for the garden. He had loved the garden as a child…fresh, clean and decorated with beautiful flowers.

While heading there, he carefully sniffed the air for any scent of Kira. Last night, she had insisted that they mate immediately yet he refused. He saw no rush and honestly felt nothing for the fox demon. They were friends, he liked her…but could it be love? Somehow he doubted it. They will mate though, according to his plan. However, they should at least wait for awhile. There were way too many things on his mind for the moment. Most of them which involved…

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru blinked as he saw the girl sit by the frozen lake like a perfect angel that had landed. The white snow contrasted beautifully with her long silky black hair and he found himself staring.

Surprised, Rin twirled around and found her lord looking at her. The way he looked at her made her face blush a strawberry pink color and she looked away in embarrassment. "Good morning, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She whispered when she finally had the courage to look at him again.

"You're up early." He stated softly while swiftly walking up to her and took a deep breath to smell the sweet scent of her flesh. It was sweet and divine, too intoxicating. He had noted this about her scent a long time ago. It seemed as if she had a natural effect on the opposite gender. No wonder ever since the day she turned 16, her admirers were endless. Sesshoumaru himself had been extra careful not to let himself get too close to Rin. It would've been easier to just let her marry off somebody else and let it be done with but he could never bring himself to do that.

And now, during the mating season…Sesshoumaru could feel the need surging through his blood. How come he didn't feel this way when he was with Kira last night? He didn't bother to give the thought a second look since he was distracted when Rin opened up her pink full lips as if to say something. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes were fixed on her angelic face and he couldn't help it. His head naturally descended and touched hers resulting into a perfect kiss.

The sensation was wondrous and he let out a small groan wanting more. Instinctively, he reached out to press her closer to him. The sound of Rin letting out a small moan snapped him back to reality though. He muttered a low curse while quickly pushing her away from him.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru gulped and clutched his fists feeling angry at himself. Never had he ever lost so much control. What was wrong with him? How could he kiss the girl that had been with him since forever? How could he kiss Rin and hurt her? And most important of all…how could he kiss a human? His brow furrowed at the thought and he muttered another low curse. "I apologize, it's the season. I would've done that to anybody. Stay away from me." He whispered and gave Rin a long stare before walking away. His words were hurtful and he knew it. It sort of even hurt him to say it yet he had too. The situation was getting out of hand. So many problems to deal with and yet another one to add to the list. Could it be that he was falling in love with Rin? A human? Sesshoumaru groaned as his bright gold eyes flashed with anger. It was impossible. He heard laughter as he strolled along the empty palace halls, it seemed as if his father was laughing at him from his graves.

"Never, will I let that happen." Sesshoumaru declared. No, he wouldn't ever fall in love with a human like his father. He was going to make sure of that.


End file.
